deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Terminator
The Terminator is the main character from the Terminator media franchise. He previously fought RoboCop in the 31st episode of Death Battle, Terminator VS RoboCop. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * The Terminator V.S Agent Texas * Android Sixteen Vs The Terminator * Terminator V.S. Bender * Boba Fett vs. The Terminator * T-850 Terminator vs Cable * Cyrax vs Terminator * Terminator vs Deathstroke * The Terminator vs Dom Santiago * Terminator vs E-123 Omega (Abandoned) * The Terminator Vs Evil Bill and Evil Ted * Fulgore vs The Terminator * T-800 vs IG88 * Terminator VS. I Robot * The Terminator vs. Jack Cayman * The Terminator vs Lara Croft (Abandoned) * Penny Polendina vs. The Terminator * Terminator vs Predator * Quote vs The Terminator (Abandoned) * Terminator vs Scorpion (Abandoned) * Terminator vs Sektor (Abandoned) * The Terminator vs The Meta Battles Royale * Biologically-Engineered Battle Royale (Abandoned) Completed Death Battles * Astro Boy VS The Terminator * Cyborg vs The Terminator * JC Denton VS Terminator * Terminator VS Mewtwo * Terminator vs Nemesis Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' *Cable (X-Men) *Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 *M.O.D.O.K (Marvel Comics) *Mega Man *Optimus Prime *Red Tornado *Robotboy *Scaramouche History The Terminator (serial number T-850) was created by Skynet in order to combat against the human resistance. One of it's main functions is to blend in with humans thanks to real life skin tissues surrounding it's endo-skeleton, perfect for sneaking into human bases. A few were sent back in time for one simple target; John Conner, the leader of the resistance. But while one was sent to kill his mother Sarah Conner in 1984, two were reprogrammed by the resistance in order to protect John from enemy terminators (such as the T-1000, and the T-X). Death Battle Info Background *Cyberdyne Research Systems Series 850 Model 101 Infiltration Combat Unit *Manufacturer: Skynet *Height: 180m / 6'22 *Weight: 172kg / 380lbs *Core component: Coltan/''Columbite-tantalite'' (can withstand extreme temperatures over 3000*C, almost two times heavier than titanium, used in furnaces, engines, and mobile phones) *Power source: 2 hydrogen fuel cells (single cell can last up to 120 years) *Always comes back Programming Routines *Adaptability: Learning machine; adapts to human behaviors through observation, interaction, and question *Combat and weaponry: all combat and weaponry throughout earth's history, includes data on all previous T-800 models. *Group Infiltration *Human anatomy *Voice mimicry *Basic psychology Arsenal *'M-27 Phased Plasma Rifle': **Bullpup configuration **Helium plasma **40 watt range **Too heavy for any human to carry **Standard issue to any Terminator in the future *'AMT Hardballer .45 Longslide': **7 rounds magazine **Laserlock sight *'Franchi SPAS-12 Shotgun': **12 gauge cartridge **8+1 rounds magazine **pump-action and semi-auto functions *'M79 Grenade Launcher': **48X46mm grenades **400m/1311ft max range **2.9kg/6.5lbs weight *'Handheld GE M134 Minigun': **7.62X51 NATO rounds **2000-6000 rpm firerate **1000m/3280ft max range **38.6kg/85lbs weight Feats *Survived massive blows, power shortages, and getting dragged through an entire city *Has tricked humans and machines alike *Killed the technically superior T-900s, T-1000, and T-X, with the latter being designed to be an Anti-Terminator. *Escaped liquid nitrogen freeze twice *Can lift several cars *Program survived and revived at T3: The Rise of the Machines *Successfully killed John Connor Weakness *Vulnerable to hacking (got reprogrammed four times) *Detectable by dogs *Dangerous power source (extensive damage may rupture the cell to critical condition) *Vulnerable to precise attacks from behind *Worst fear: Hydraulic presses Gallery T-800 endoskeleton.png|T-800 endoskeleton The Terminator - Terminator as he appears on the poster in his first movie.png|Terminator as he appears on the poster in his first movie The Terminator - Terminator's endoskeleton as he appears on the poster in his first movie.png|Terminator's endoskeleton as he appears on the poster in his first movie The Terminator - Terminator 2 Judgment Day Movie Magazine.png|Terminator 2 Judgment Day Movie Magazine The Terminator - Terminator face as seen on the front cover of Dark Horse Comics.png|Terminator face as seen on the front cover of Dark Horse Comics Trivia *Superman has a visually identical villain known as Metallo; basically Terminator with a Kryptonite heart. *Brominator and Brobocop are playable characters (and allies) in the videogame Broforce. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Bombers Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Cyborg Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Future characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Minigun Wielders Category:Movie Combatants Category:Terminator Characters Category:Time Travelers